Reflections: A One Shot
by Gloria Spark
Summary: Leaf loves Green but can't admit it to him even when she is dressed like those Fan Girls of his.  She realizes that it is best to just be herself.  OldRivalShipping


**Reflections belongs to Mulan and the Disney Corperation**

**Review and Comment**

* * *

><p><strong>Reflections: A One Shot<strong>

Viridian City was having a big festival of some sort for all the towns around. They were having a carnival, a dance, and several contest. The dance was to be held at the city's Pokemon Gym, the same gym Green was the leader at. He asked Leaf to be his date to it since he had to have one. Leaf of course accepted unknowingly angering Green's fan girls.

It was the night of the dance.

Leaf was waiting for Green pacing back and forth her Gengar watching her from the couch. She wore a long teal spaghetti strapped dress that shimmered in the light. She had placed her long brown hair up in a tight bun with a Beautifly hair clip keeping it in place. She had light shimmering pink gloss on her lips and a little blush on which felt strange for Leaf since she never wore make up. Her shoes were gold dress sandals that where comfortable enough so she could dance with them on.

Leaf's blue eyes glanced at the clock seeing that Green would be there in about 5 minuets whispering to herself, "Calm down, Leaf. Even if this may be your only chance to admit your feelings for him there is no need to be going insane. He asked you out remember that."

She turned around looking at herself in the mirror whispering, "So what if he has never shown any reason to like more more then a friend and rival. Maybe tonight is the night."

Gengar looked at his mistress standing up coming over patting her back reassuringly.

Leaf looked down at the pokemon saying, "Thanks Gengar."

She turned around quickly hearing a knock on her apartment door. She ran over stopping right before she flung the door open taking a deep breath placing her hand on the door knob. She turned swinging the door open casually looking out seeing Green. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as she looked him up and down. He was wearing a suit of a black jacket, a green shirt that matched his emerald green eyes, a black tie, and black slacks. His normally spiky hair was glossed back a bit and there was a glint in his emerald green eyes as he looked at her.

"Hey Leaf, you look beautiful tonight," Green said looking at her with a smug smile offering his hand out to her.

"H... hey," Leaf managed to whisper a blush appearing on her face as she took his hand nodding at him to say thank you. She was still not completely open to talking to Green even after everything they had been through as rivals and friends.

Green smiled leading her outside heading down the street with her to Viridian Gym keeping a tight grip on her hand. He glanced over at her leaning toward her ear whispering in his smooth voice, "I hope you have fun tonight with me Leaf."

Leaf nodded looking down avoiding eye contact with Green whispering, "I'm sure I will Green..."

Green frowned seeing how Leaf was avoiding looking at him looking back ahead seeing a bunch of people outside the gym waiting to get in. He smiled lightly knowing that he could get him and Leaf into the dance with no problems. He pulled Leaf's hand starting to run saying, "Come on let's hurry before it gets to crowded."

Leaf blushed more as she ran to keep up with Green since he was holding her hand so tightly as they went to the gym. Green got them inside with no problem since the guards knew he was the gym leader. Leaf looked around seeing the beautiful décor that decorated the dance floor. Crystal Trees surrounded the floor glimmering like little disco balls in the dim lights. There was an ice statue of Articuno, a metal statue caught on fire of Moltres, and a metal conductor that was giving off little zaps of electricity of Zapdos surrounding three sides of the dance floor. It was amazing as she glanced over at Green with a smile.

Green gripped her hand tightly pulling her down onto the dance floor before bowing asking, "May I have this dance, Leaf?"

Several girls on the sides of the dance floor were glaring at Leaf in hatred as she accepted starting to dance with Green.

Leaf tried her best to keep her eye contact with Green as they danced gracefully over the floor together as the song ended Leaf started to whisper, "Green... I... I lo... I got to go to the restroom."

She pulled away running from him leaving him standing on the dance floor alone dumfounded. She went into the bathroom grabbing onto the sink looking into the mirror trying hard not to cry whispering to herself, "Why can't I tell him?"

She shook her head walking from the bathroom stopping dead in her tracks seeing a bunch of girls that were way more beautiful then she could ever be flirting with Green. Green looked up seeing her with a smile about to come over to her but was pulled back by one of the girls and dragged onto the dance floor.

Leaf looked down muttering, "He could never love me when he could have anyone."

She turned running from the Gym as fast as she could not caring where she went tears running down her face as she ran and ran. She stopped at a lake looking out across it as she sat down wrapping her arms around her legs. Tears running down her face as she said, "Why did I fool myself that I ever deserved him?"

_Look at me_ _I will never pass for a perfect bride_

She wiped away the tears as she thought back over the last few years knowing she caused her mother worry when she had disappeared to Mount Silver. What type of daughter did that?

_Or a perfect daughter_

"This isn't me," Leaf said out loudly as she looked at her reflection in the lake, "I'm not a girly girl, why did I even try to be one for tonight?"

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

Leaf sighed reaching up taking down the bun throwing the Beautifly hair clip into the lake watching as it sank to the bottom. She yelled out, "If he can't even love me when I'm like this, he will never love me if I'm myself..." _Now I see_ _That if I were truly to be myself_ _I would break my family's heart_

She stared at her reflection tears in her eyes saying, "All this make up doesn't help matters, I miss my hat."

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone_

_I don't know?_

She cupped some of the water from the lake in her hands using it to wash off the blush and gloss from her face before standing up staring at her reflection now saying, "This dress, these shoes. None of it is me."

_Somehow I can't hide_

_Who I am_

_Though I've tried_

She kicked off her shoes putting them to the side as she wrinkled her toes in the wet grass under her feet with a smile saying, "Much better."

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

"Leaf!" Leaf heard someone behind her call out as she turned around seeing Green there out of breath.

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

Leaf was surprised as Green came over grabbing pulling her close whispering, "I was worried when you ran out, I'm so sorry about those girls. They ruined our date because of there petty jealousy."

Leaf looked at him like he was crazy those girls were beautiful why would he ever pick them over her she couldn't help whispering, "Why did you leave them?"

Green grabbed her shoulders looking into her eyes saying, "Because I could never love those type of girls, especially seeing that I love you Leaf."

Leaf went wide eyed as Green grabbed her pulling her close kissing her deeply.

As they kissed she could swear she heard Green whisper, "Your even more beautiful like this then you were before."


End file.
